


Give Me Everything (We've Both Been Looking For)

by VindictiveStorm



Series: Agent Badass and General Greatass [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: The greatest motivation behind this was love, and so they had to choose this, choose you, otherwise it would no longer be love.





	Give Me Everything (We've Both Been Looking For)

**Author's Note:**

> Most misleading summary ever. Astra knows a thing or two about breaking bad habits. Alex catches on that Astra does this out of love, and makes an appropriate response. It just changes tone and atmosphere from zero to one hundred, it's honestly very poorly structured. Just enjoy them kissing I guess.
> 
> Sponsored by: all my lip balms.

Astra watches as Alex applies something onto her lips with a frown. She may not be a scientist herself, but she knows that things weren’t meant to come into contact with one’s mouth in labs. It was bad enough that no one exactly had the power to make Alex adhere to the majority of the safety regulations or make use of the safety equipment, but Astra decided then and there that this was one line that even Alex was not allowed to cross. Not while she was around.

Gently pushing the door open, Alex was greeted to her silent displeasure. Lack of attention, additionally, as Astra glared at the tube held in her hands and neglected to greet the shorter woman. 

“Astra? Where’s the case of G.A.Y. you said you were bringing up?” Alex asked, her expression slowly matching the frown Astra came in with. If Astra did not express herself well, she knew that everyone here would suddenly get a free show to a grand row. If they thought Agent Danvers was temperamental, they hadn’t seen what happened when something came between Doctor Danvers and her latest research. 

“It’s sitting by the one you like to bully,” Astra replied curtly, one hand coming up in a dismissive gesture, before she reached over to pluck the short tube from Alex’s hands. “What is this instrument you’re using? It seems … inappropriate given the contents I glanced at in the box,” the General began, fishing for an explanation. Although she had already slated Alex as guilty for being reckless and stupid in the lab, she could at least pretend to give her a benefit of doubt.

“That’s chap stick. Not a probe,” Alex frowned, snatching it back.

“It’s still a stick,” Astra pointed out, reaching out to take it back. Although Alex had taken a preemptive step back it seemed. “A stick that you put into your mouth. Is it even clean?” 

For a moment silence reigned in the lab before Alex’s severe frown let up, and realization dawned. “A chap stick isn’t a scientific instrument. It’s … it’s a form of casual medicine?” The questioning tone did not reassure Astra in the slightest, but she leaned against the low-table, propping her hip against it, finding a comfortable position to hear Alex drone on - explain. Explain. 

“When our lips get damaged, we just kinda … put some salve on it, let it repair the damage. That’s what this is. A portable, not-messy, salve,” Alex explained quickly and approached Astra once again. When they were a step apart, Alex uncapped the stick, showing the contents of it. Contents that wouldn’t be part of a science experiment. Hopefully.

“Why do you damage your lips to begin with? I noticed that you often bite on your lips, is that what causes the damage?” 

“Well. When I get anxious on the field, I do tapping patterns on my barrel. I can’t exactly do that when I’m in the lab, can I?” 

\- - - 

For the next few days Astra was very much taken with what Alex had shared. How was it that the habit hadn’t been … prevented in her formative years? Why hadn’t her parents … put a stop to it, especially when it was a habit that damaged her like this? Sure it wasn’t a terrible wound, but the fact that Alex admitted to requiring medical aid for it was telling, concerning.

There were worse habits to have, sure, but Astra couldn’t help but to feel a little tear in her heart when she concluded that no one cared that Alex continuously hurt herself like this.

In her past life, Astra’s ‘care’ had amounted to pistol whipping the ones who gave into temptation, or broke their oaths. But she was no longer a general, she had another role, other advantages, and other methods at her disposal. Pleasurable ones, that is.

\- - - 

Her first opportunity presented itself late one night in the comfort of their shared apartment. With Alex taking to one corner of the couch and dutifully writing out reports of her findings, and Astra curled up on the floor with a book, the two enjoyed a comfortable silence as they productively set out to complete their tasks, or desires. Just as Astra turned the page to start a new chapter though, a harsh sucking sound accompanied the flutter of pages and she peered up at her human, for it came from her. 

What she saw prompted her to throw her book aside. 

It was the chance she had been waiting for all week!

Astra nearly landed right on top of Alex, although with a split second of consideration, she took to hovering instead, so as to not damage the laptop in the human’s lap. With both of her hands cupping Alex’s cheeks, she squished them lightly - her own horrible habit it seemed - before pressing her own lips against puckered ones. 

A swipe of her tongue, and a metallic, tangy taste lingered as she pulled away. Blood. 

Glaring at wound at her lips, Astra leaned forward again. Again, again, and again before Alex brought up a hand to stop the next volley of kisses. 

“Are you also secretly a vampire? Does blood tempt you in ways you can’t control or explain?” Alex bit out sarcastically, as her own tongue swiped at her swollen lips. 

Astra considered for a moment, if it would stop the lip biting habit Alex had … 

“Yes.” 

“Just tell me why you’re … attacking me like this, please?” 

“My ‘attacking’ you is certainly more pleasurable than what it is you’re doing to yourself though, isn’t it Alex?” 

The redhead paused, whatever scathing remark she had at ready was swiftly abandoned. If Astra was expressing her concern with such sincerity, such honesty, Alex would never dare to answer in pure defiance, in pure anger. Sadly, it didn’t soothe her soul in any way, as Astra anticipated the forthcoming answer, reaction. 

\- - - 

Alex never did give her a reply that night. As the redhead stared her down, her gaze took on … a quality that didn’t quite belong on Alex. Lost. Uncertain. Bashful, even. If this were any other time, Astra would have dropped the matter altogether, abandon the mission, delegate it somehow. But this was Alex. This was to take care of Alex. And so she will see this through. 

Over the next few days, Astra tuned in to Alex’s movements more closely than she had ever dared before, not for anything too invasive, but she certainly made more frequent trips to the lab to ambush Alex, catching her nibbling or tearing at the skin of her lips. Damaging her lips in some manner. Each and every time she was found doing so, Astra would march right up and drop a particularly saucy kiss. 

It was at the end of the week, from when she had first set out her mission parameters that a glaring flaw was made known to her. In essence, hadn’t she simply been rewarding her lover for giving into the temptation? She worried, frantically, though without so much as a chance in her expression, whether this would alter Alex’s psychological behavior to bite at her lips, thinking it was the only way to garner affection from her. Oh no. 

“Astra …” Alex prodded quietly, with a bump against her hip, before her hand wrapped around her arm. It was such a … unfamiliar, unexplored, position between the two of them that Astra nearly tripped them both in her attempt to meet Alex’s gaze. “… What’s on your mind?” Alex asked, with some grit returned in her voice, her concern evidently eclipsing over her own curiosity. 

“Dinner,” Astra lied rather easily, “I apologize. What did you need from-”

She was suddenly pulled down, lips colliding rather violently with Alex’s. It left her gasping and Alex humming as she savored the three seconds she kept them locked together. 

When Alex pulled away, there was a very satisfied grin, but a bright blush on the woman’s cheeks, making the agent look much younger, much less stern that she usually was. “Found myself wanting to ‘damage the goods’ thought I’d save you a trip,” and without any further explanation the agent turned her heel and stalked away, as if she were victorious, as if she had completely derailed General Astra’s master plans. 

Foolish. 

\- - - 

Despite all of Astra’s best efforts the following week to get the jump on Alex once again, it seemed that the agent was actively denying her the pleasure of it. The Kryptonian knew she should rejoice at her … success, in the less frequent wounds found on Alex’s lips, that they no longer tasted of blood, nor were they inexplicably sticky when Astra casually, usually, stole kisses as they passed one another in the halls. 

Then it happened. 

Astra and Kara had been brought together to help translate through the findings of alien material dug out from the depths of the waters. It was a dry task, fitting for grunts, punishment even for the most unruly - and so the two daughters of Krypton were found hissing, grunting, and throwing around paper more frequently than some of the agents were comfortable with. 

That was until they happened upon something neither could make heads or tails out of. Not that they told anyone yet. One was a daughter from the House of El, the other, a General who had seen as many planets as there were stars, once a life ago. To be stumped by this … this amateur task was an embarrassment neither had the pride to bare. 

Somehow Alex knew first. She never said anything, to them or the other agents. But both Kryptonians could tell - could smell, even - the smugness that radiated from every inch of her. Naturally, niece and aunt agreed, their emotional support human would catch on, and so she became the one exception. 

Between Alex’s infuriating expression, the infuriating work, and mounting frustrations, Astra began to chew at her lip. Some way to filter through the noise, the burden of unnecessary emotion as she slowly chipped at her work like she was some sort … peasant (?). 

It wasn’t until she tasted blood that both she and Kara paused in their work. 

“I need … what did Alex call it … a chap stick?” 

“No, you don’t.” 

Both aliens startled at that. Kara damn near toppled the table, and Astra was caught up in a most inappropriate kiss as she turned her head over her shoulder. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there, Alex began to push, and push … until Astra was leaning all the way back in the luxurious office chair and Alex settled into her lap, lips still locked with hers. 

Kara had fled so, so, so long ago.

“Mm-uwa!” Alex cheered cheekily as she pulled back, “looks like you caught my bad habit, General.” 

A groan, “You failed to tell me that it was contagious.” 

“Oh no, it isn’t. You damaged those lovely lips all of your own accord, babe. But lucky you,” Alex winked, “I’m a doctor. I do research a lot, and I’ve recently come to discover a treatment plan that has a 100% success rate to come back from this, are you interested?” 

“What does this treatment plan entail, Brave One?” 

“Well, sadly, I’m a little human. So I can’t just interrupt everything you’re doing at any hour of the day - tragic, isn’t it?” Alex pouted, certainly clinging onto some of the irritated she had suffered from the last week. “But, I hear that you love me a lot, I hear that you hate the thought that no one will care for me, will heal me, or love me properly.” Somehow their foreheads bump gently against one another, smoldering eyes, gentle, tentative, but full to the brim with that fierce quality of love any protector somehow hones. Alex continues, her voice quiet, at a volume where secrets were exchanged delicately, “I’m so sorry … for taking so long to realize that you just wanted to love me, the way I wouldn’t. I … if I asked you now … to let me love you, will you let me?” 

“Without question,” Astra whispered in reply, voice hoarse, though in awe, “You. You are all I’ve ever … looked for, across every sea of stars. When I had been starved of … so much, I forgot how to ask, how to look … so thank you, Alex, for finding and giving me all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> No edits. 75% embarrassment and doubt before posting. Inspired by:
> 
> 'I need a chap stick'  
> 'No you don't. Smoochy'


End file.
